Proof That Dave Karofsky Is Actually Quite Brave
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: The last in my Kurtofsky series. Sick of being seen as a bully, Dave finally comes clean.


I regret to inform you, Humble Readers and people I've converted to Kurtofsky, but this is going to be the last in the series.  
I know. It's terrible.  
But if I don't stop now then this story is going to go on forever.  
We have to move on.  
You be pleased to know that this at least has a happy ending.

To be honest, I kind of wish Ryan Murphy was still stealing my ideas.  
The whole Kurt and Karofsky thing in the show is well depressing. And I like my Karofsky way more than the one in the show.

Anyway, throw some reviews in my general directions.

And I very obviously do not own Glee. Lets be realistic here.

* * *

**Proof That Dave Karofsky is Actually Quite Brave**

Dave felt like he was living the lives of two very different people, and it was starting to exhaust him. The only person that he could truly be himself around was Kurt. With everyone else he had to try and keep up the persona he'd created for himself out of fear of who he really was. With all his so-called friends he was _Karofsky, _and he was really starting to hate that guy. Now that he knew what it felt like to be himself, being Karofsky was just depressing.

It was like he was seeing his life and the company he kept in a whole new light. Azimio used to be his boy, but now he just seemed like a complete asshole and Dave was using any excuse not to join him in what used to be their favourite pastime – terrorizing anybody weaker than them. Dave wasn't into that sort of thing any more. It was Karofsky who was the bully.

"Hey, Karofsky," said Azimio after gym class. "I managed to guilt-trip some extra cash off my Dad. How about we go pick up some slushies to chuck at those Glee freaks? It's been like, two days since we slushied any of those losers. Don't want them thinking we've gone soft on them."

Dave busied himself with putting his gym clothes back in his bag so he wouldn't have to look at Azimio.

"I don't feel like it, man," he said quietly.

"What?" Azimio scoffed. "Why?"

"I'm just not in the mood," Dave muttered.

He didn't want to say what his real reason was. Kurt had told him that a slushie to the face was not only humiliating, but painful too. He'd compared it to being hit in the face with lots of ice cold needles. It seemed to Dave like a really harsh punishment just for being in Glee Club.

"What's been up with you lately, Karofsky?" Azimio asked. "You ain't been in the mood to do anything fun in ages. Like when we caught that AV Club dork and locked him a Port-a-Potty. You didn't even join in and usually you'd wanna get in the first flip."

Dave would have loved nothing more than to just tell Azimio right then and there – he just wanted to scream _"I'm gay and I'm in love with Kurt Hummel and I don't want to carry on acting like an ignorant asshole like you any more, so just leave me alone!" _– but instead he simply swung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the locker room.

"Just forget about it, okay?" he said as he walked out.

But Azimio was right behind him looking confused.

"What the hell, man?" he said as they walked down the hall. "I mean, I get that you ain't whaling on Hummel any more 'cause that little queen's threatening to get us all kicked out of school, but what about the rest of those freaks? Why are you letting all of them off?"

"Letting them off?" said Dave. He was beginning to feel extremely annoyed. "What exactly are they doing wrong?"

"I dunno, _existing?_" Azimio sneered. "C'mon, man, they're losers! They deserve it!"

Dave stopped in his tracks, rounding on Azimio with a look of disgust.

"They deserve it?" he said angrily. "Are you kidding me? _No one_ deserves to be treated like that for no real reason! Sure, Glee Club is pretty lame but that doesn't mean everyone brave enough to join has to be punished for it, that's just mean and stupid!"

"Seriously, what the hell has gotten into you, dude?" Azimio cried. "You're acting crazy!"

"I'm acting like a good person!" said Dave, his hands balling into fists.

"What, have you found God or something?" said Azimio, stifling a laugh.

"I'm just sick of lying," said Dave.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

But Dave never got to answer. He suddenly felt someone shove him. A fuming Finn Hudson had pinned him to the wall looking angrier than ever. Dave glanced over his shoulder and noticed for the first time that they were right outside the choir room.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Karofsky?" Finn yelled in his face. "Who do you think you are beating up Kurt?"

"What?" Dave spluttered. "What are you talking about?"

"You punched Kurt!" shouted Finn. "You punched him in the stomach right in front of everyone just for standing up to you, you bastard!"

Dave finally realised what Finn was talking about, but he couldn't think of anything to say. That horrible event – which had surprisingly led to his unexpected friendship with Kurt – had happened what felt like an eternity ago. He was kind of surprised that Finn had only found out now.

"Finn, stop it! Let him go!"

Kurt had rushed out of the choir room and was trying to pull Finn away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Why are you defending this jackass?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I've already apologised," said Dave, pushing Finn away quite easily.

"And I've forgiven him," said Kurt, standing between them. "You see, this is why I don't tell you anything, because I knew you'd just overreact."

"I'm not overreacting!" said Finn, still looking mutinous. "That piece of shit deserves it for what he did to you! For what he's done to all of us! I'm sick of him!"

The rest of the Glee Club was standing at the doorway of the choir room, watching curiously. Clearly Mr. Schuester wasn't there as he hadn't come to break the fight up.

"Finn, would you please just forget about it?" Kurt pleaded. "This protective step-brother thing is really flattering, but I already told you he didn't mean to hit me."

"Yeah, Hudson," said Azimio, who had been watching the whole scene with amusement. "Why don't you listen to your boyfriend? It's not like you're gonna win this fight. And I'm sure that little fag had it coming anyway."

"Shut up!" Finn and Dave both yelled at the same time.

Azimio stared at Dave as if he'd never seen him before, and Dave glared right back at him.

"Why do you keep on defending him?" Finn said to Kurt. "Why would you forgive him for hitting you and treating you like garbage?"

"It's complicated," said Kurt, sounding exhausted. "Look, why don't we just go back inside the choir room? Mr. Schue will be here soon."

"No," said Finn, forcefully. "You're going to explain to me why you're suddenly sticking up for _that,_" – he pointed at Dave spitefully – "You hated his guts just as much as the rest of us not too long ago. What happened?"

"It's... it's complicated," said Kurt again quietly, blushing slightly.

"Just drop it, Hudson," said Dave. "Kurt hasn't done anything wrong. He's just been nice enough to show me a little compassion lately."

"Oh, please," Finn scoffed. "Why do you deserve compassion? The only thing you deserve is punch in the face."

"I agree," said Dave. "I was an asshole, but I'm trying to make up for it and Kurt has helped me a lot."

"Huh?" Finn looked beyond confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what _are_ you talking about?" said Azimio, narrowing his eyes.

Dave looked around at everyone staring at him – Azimio, Finn, the rest of the Glee Club, the people walking past them – before his gaze rested on Kurt. It was time to stop being a coward.

"I'm sick of acting like a jerk," he said to Azimio. "None of this is me, and being friends with Kurt has helped me see that."

"And since when have you been friends with that fag?" Azimio jeered.

"Don't call him that!" Dave said furiously.

"Well this explains why you've been acting like such a queer lately," said Azimio with a malicious grin. "He must be rubbing off on you."

"Don't call me queer," Dave said dangerously. "I prefer the term homosexual."

Azimio eyes widened. There was an audible gasp from the Glee Club.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Artie whispered, but no one answered. They were all too busy listening even closer. Azimio suddenly laughed.

"Are you saying you're gay?" he chuckled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said Dave seriously, wiping the smile off Azimio's face.

"David," said a small voice beside him.

He turned to see Kurt looking at him with a nervous little smile on his face.

"I thought you weren't ready to tell anyone?" he said quietly. "I mean, you haven't even told your parents yet."

Dave shrugged. "I guess I just couldn't hold it in any more."

Kurt's smile got even wider and he took a step closer to him, taking hold of his hand. Hand holding seemed to be their thing.

"Wow, I did not see that coming," said Santana, not even bothering to whisper.

"What is going on here? What are you all doing in the hall?"

Mr. Schuester had finally shown up, and he was looking just as baffled as everyone else. Azimio was staring at Dave in complete disgust, as if he was something nasty he'd just trodden in. It was obvious that he would have liked nothing more than to try and strangle him, but there was no way he could do anything now a teacher was here. Instead he glared once last time at Dave and Kurt, shaking his head at the fact that they were holding hand, and walked away in the opposite direction without a backwards glance.

"Come on, guys, rehearsals have started," said Mr. Schuester. "Everyone back in the choir room so someone can explain what on earth is going on."

"We'd tell you if we knew," said Puck as they walked back inside. "Trust me, Mr. Schue, we're just as confused as you are."

Mr. Schuester had to take hold of Finn's arm just to get him to move. He seemed rooted to the spot, completely thunderstruck, but eventually he walked back into the choir room. Every so often he would turn to give a questioning look to Kurt, who hadn't moved from Dave's side or let go of his hand.

"I can't believe you did that," said Kurt in awe. "I can't believe you actually told them all."

"It's was only a matter of time," said Dave, shrugging it off. "I'm sure it'll be all over school by tomorrow."

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked, taking hold of Dave's other hand so they were facing each other.

"Pretty good, actually," he said with a smile. "It's nice to finally have it out in the open."

Kurt grinned. "I'm so proud of you, David."

"Thanks," said Dave, his smile getting even wider as he looked down at Kurt.

He glanced beside him for a second and noticed that pretty much the whole Glee Club were still watching them through the door. But Kurt didn't seem to notice. Instead he moved even closer to Dave, went up on his tiptoes and planted a very soft kiss on his lips. Dave felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he kissed Kurt back, feeling happier than ever. There was a loud cry of "Oh my God!" from the choir room that neither of them took any notice of. They held each other as they kissed, right there in the middle of the hall, in front of everyone, and when they separated they had huge matching smiles on their faces. Dave couldn't think of a single thing to say, but he didn't care. Words didn't seem important just then.

"I'll see you later, David," said Kurt with a smirk.

He gave Dave one last little kiss before walking back into the choir room, looking very pleased with himself.

That night Dave didn't need to dream about Kurt like he always did. His dreams didn't compare to the real thing, to the real Kurt kissing him in the middle of the hall. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier. As he lay in bed that night he relived every second of that wonderful moment in his head. He could still almost feel Kurt's soft, gorgeous lips on his. He could still see that amazing smile.

Dave Karofsky had to face facts. Bravery had its benefits.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
I know you'll probably want to me to carry this on, but I think this is an alright place to end.  
Also, I can't think of how to carry on, so... yeah.  
Anyway, **REVIEWS ARE LOVE. **

xxx


End file.
